1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-ballasted fluorescent lamp and compact discharge lamp which are made to an even smaller scale.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-ballasted fluorescent lamps having fluorescent arc tubes are known. Examples of conventionally known self-ballasted fluorescent lamps include a self-ballasted fluorescent lamp which is provided with a cover, a ballast contained in the cover, and an arc tube bent or otherwise formed into an appropriate shape and contained in a globe, said cover having a base that can be mounted in a socket designed for a typical light bulb.
A self-ballasted fluorescent lamp commercially available at present typically has such specifications as a height of approximately 130 mm (including the height of the base), an outer diameter of approximately 70 mm, an outer tube diameter of the arc tube of approximately 12 mm, a discharge path length of approximately 280 mm, a tube wall thickness of not less than 1.1 mm, and a lamp power of approximately 13 W. Due to its configuration, however, it is difficult to provide a fluorescent lamp which has such an arc tube and is as compact as typical light bulb. Nevertheless, there is an increasing demand for fluorescent lamps made to an even smaller scale.
Another example of self-ballasted fluorescent lamps is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1987-12051, which relates to a fluorescent lamp, wherein an arc tube having three U-shaped bent bulbs is disposed in such a way that the three U-shaped bent bulbs respectively correspond to the three sides of an approximately equilateral square. However, as there is no detailed discussion in the above Japanese Patent Public Disclosure as to various criteria regarding the reduction of the dimensions of the lamp, such as dimensions and the shape of the arc tube as well as criteria for lighting the lamp, the invention disclosed in said publication does not provide the optimum configuration for reducing the dimensions of the lamp.
Another example of fluorescent lamps is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1987-12051, wherein the arc tube of the fluorescent lamp is formed in a U-like shape having comers bent at approximately 90xc2x0 C. However, the configuration having such an arc tube, i.e. an arc tube having sharp comers, presents a problem of irregularity in luminance, because the corners of the arc tube are too dose to the globe when the arc tube is contained in the globe which is as small as that of a typical light bulb.
Another example of fluorescent lamps is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1997-69309, wherein the arc tube is bent into a spiral or other shape so as to produce a lamp having a shape and dimensions nearly identical to those of a typical light bulb. However, a configuration which calls for bending the arc tube into such a complicated shape as a spiral requires a complicated production process and presents a problem in that reduction of production costs is difficult. As it is difficult to put such an arc tube in practical use for reasons described above, an arc tube having U-shaped bent bulbs is normally used. However, a lamp having such an arc tube, too, is difficult to be made compact, because it imposes various limitations in the shape and the dimensions of the U-shaped bent bulbs.
When the dimensions of a fluorescent lamp are reduced, there arises the danger of heat from the arc tube exerting an unfavorable influence on the ballast that is contained in the cover. As a fluorescent lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1996-273615, one of the known ways to solve this problem is a configuration which calls for disposing a circuit board for mounting components of the ballast thereon in such a manner that the components are positioned apart from the ends of the arc tube at which the electrodes are provided. As a result of the reduction of the dimensions of fluorescent lamps, however, circuit boards, too, are made compact. Therefore, the above configuration presents a problem in that the reduction in the space in which the necessary components are mounted increases the planar dimensions of the lamp too much, particularly at the part where the cover is located.
Regarding a self-ballasted fluorescent lamp which is provided with a cover having a base that can be mounted in a socket designed for an incandescent lamp, a ballast contained in the cover, and an arc tube bent or otherwise formed into an appropriate shape and contained in a globe, a configuration which calls for disposing a circuit board at the base facing end of an arc tube that is bent in a U-like shape and arranging electrical components on both end of the circuit board is widely known. One of examples of such configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1988-245803. Compared with the aforementioned configuration which calls for positioning the circuit board apart from the ends of the arc tube, said configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1988-245803 is more effective in reducing the horizontal dimensions of the lamp at the region of the cover. On the other hand, it presents such problems that interference between the electrical components and the arc tube, especially between the electrical components and the end of the arc tube, increase the influence of heat exerted on the electrical components and that such a configuration makes the lamp too long.
As described above, the outer diameter of the conventional self-ballasted fluorescent lamp has larger than the outer diameter of typical light bulb. Therefore, this configuration presents problem in that it is not suitable for a luminaire which uses a typical light bulb in place of a typical light bulb.
Regarding a fluorescent lamp which is used to a self-ballased fluorescent lamp, a configuration which a bulb has a bent discharge path, which formed by connecting a three U-shaped tubular bodies in series and electrodes disposed at the both ends of the bulb is widely known. One of examples of such configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 220360-1989. And such configuration ensures the length of a discharge path and the reduction of the dimensions of a fluorescent lamp.
In some cases, such a fluorescent lamp uses a main amalgam for controlling the pressure of the mercury vapor in the bulb within an appropriate range during the time that the lamp is lit under normal conditions and an auxiliary amalgam for absorbing mercury floating in the bulb when the lamp is turned off and releasing the absorbed mercury during the early stage of lighting, including the moment when the lighting is initiated. In a configuration where the amalgams are used, the main amalgam is contained in a minute tube which serves to discharge the air and projects from an end, i.e. the end at which an electrode is contained in the bulb, of a tubular body that is located at an end of the bulb, while the auxiliary amalgam is disposed at an end of a tubular body positioned at the middle portion of the bulb. However, when the exhaust minute tube that contains the main amalgam and projects from a tubular body situated at an end of the bulb is located at the same end at which an electrode enclosed in the bulb is located, the temperature of the main amalgam becomes too high due to the influence of the heat from the electrode. Such an increase in the temperature of the main amalgam impairs the effective control of the pressure of the mercury vapor and causes the pressure of the mercury vapor to increase too much, resulting in a decrease in luminous flux This configuration presents another problem in that it is difficult to uniform or stabilize the pressure of the mercury vapor in the tubular body that is located at the other end of the bulb, at a long distance from the main amalgam.
The other example of fluorescent lamps characterized by inclusion of a main amalgam is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1992-47893, wherein a main amalgam is disposed in a minute tube projecting from an end of one of the four tubular bodies that form the bulb, said tubular body being the middle tubular body of the four tubular bodies. The fluorescent lamp having this configuration is capable of reducing the influence of the heat from the electrodes exerted on the main amalgam, limiting the pressure of the mercury vapor within an appropriate range by preventing an excessive increase in temperature of the main amalgam, and also capable of reducing the distances from the main amalgam to the respective ends of the bulb by a nearly identical degree, thereby making the pressure of the mercury vapor uniform and stable throughout the interior of the bulb. On the other hand, the above configuration presents a problem in that disposing the main amalgam in the minute tube projecting from an end of the middle tubular body of the four tubular bodies of the bulb positions the main amalgam too far from the electrodes, making it difficult to warm the main amalgam. Especially at the initiation of lighting, when both the ambient temperature around the fluorescent lamp and the temperature of the main amalgam itself are low, the main amalgam is slow to release mercury, because it takes a long time for the temperature of the main amalgam to reach the level where the main amalgam functions most effectively. As a result, the luminous flux build-up characteristics become poor, and it takes an excessively long time to stabilize the luminous flux
In response to the recent tendency toward compact fluorescent lamps, the demands for reduction of the dimensions of bulbs are on the increase. In the configuration where each minute tube for discharging the air is provided at an end of the bulb, the reduction of the diameter of the bulb makes it necessary to reduce the diameter of the minute tubes. However, a minute tube having a diameter smaller than a given dimension has poor exhaust conductance, resulting in decrease in the exhaust efficiency. On the other hand, if the diameter of the minute tubes are not reduced, the distance between each minute tube and a pair of inner copper-weld wires that support an electrode is reduced, making the operation of sealing the bulb difficult.
Another example of fluorescent lamps characterized by inclusion of a main amalgam and auxiliary amalgam in U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,633, wherein a main amalgam is disposed in a minute tube projecting from an end of one of the four tubular bodies that form the bulb, and auxiliary amalgam is supported by two lead wires in a pinch seal portion of the tube. Thus, this pinch seal portion cause to crack. According to conventional lamp having two copper-weld wires near the connecting tube in the bulb. The two copper-weld wire are received the thermal effect from fire when connecting the tubular bodies with the connecting tube. Thus cracks generated on the pinch seal portion, which is the sealed point, as a result of two copper-weld wires heated to a high temperature.
In order to solve the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a discharge lamp and a self-ballasted fluorescent lamp that are characterized by auxiliary amalgam structure so as to prevent the cracking of the pinch seal of the lamp.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a bulb having a bent discharge path, which is formed by connecting a plurality of tubular bodies in series, the tubular bodies being joined by the connecting tubes for completing said discharge path and a pinch seal portion located near the middle of the discharge path, rare gas hermetically contained in the bulb, electrodes respectively disposed at the two ends of the bulb in such a manner as to be enclosed in the sealed bulb, a main amalgam enclosed in the bulb, several auxiliary amalgams enclosed in the bulb and a structure which support the auxiliary amalgam and having single lead wire enclosed in the pinch seal portion near the connecting tube.
According to the present invention, as one lead wire for the auxiliary amalgam is sealed with the pinch seal at a position away from the connecting tube at the ends of the tubular bodies connected via the connecting tube of the bulb, the thermal effect to which the lead wire is subject when connecting the tubular bodies with the connecting tube is reduced and cracks generated on the pinch seal portion, which is the sealed point, as a result of the lead wire heated to a high temperature can be prevented and the yield can be improved.
Various embodiments of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the drawings.